geneforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Playable Character
The Playable Character (PC, or Main Character/MC) is the specific individual that you take control of in each of the Geneforge games, their names, strengths, and mannerisms all dependent on your actions. Few of the games have much of a backstory for the characters with their past hidden to you. For games 1-4, the Afterwards is the most likely explanation based on the events and the backstory of the game following it. Different Playable Characters Geneforge 1 * Background - The game starts with the MC on a Living Craft on their way towards a Shaper Academy but is then attacked by a mysterious ship. The MC is most likely young, as Shapers prefer to start training at a young age to better indoctrinate the members. Proof of the MC's age is the fact that they start without any powers either magical or shaping. * Afterwards - The MC sails back to the mainland and is briefly imprisoned and interrogated before their release. The MC swears an oath to keep what they saw a secret. Geneforge 2 * Background - The MC of Geneforge 2 begins as an apprentice who has already completed their schooling at a Shaper Academy and as such already has the powers of a Shaper. They are travelling with Agent Shanti to investigate the city of Drypeak. * Afterwards - After discovering the refugee creations and illegal Shaping, the MC notifies the Shaper Council and works to eradicate all rogue life within the Drypeak Mountains. Geneforge 3 * Background - The MC of Geneforge 3 begins as an apprentice who was enrolled in Greenwood Academy and is awakened by the sound of explosions. The MC is likely around 20 years old at the start of the game (evidence for this is from G4 in which it is stated how old Greta and Alwan are in that game : simply subtracting their age by the number of years the war has gone on gets you at most 24 and at least 18 in G3, and likelihood is that the MC from G3 is around the same age). * Afterwards - ** Option (1): The MC joins the Rebellion and due to their help the Rebels are able to maintain the Ashen Isles as their headquarters. ** Option (2): The MC stays loyal and though does help to rid the island of rebel forces, is ultimately unsuccessful as the Ashen Isles are under full Rebel control by the events of G4. Geneforge 4: Rebellion * Background - G4 is the first game in which the PC is not a Shaper but instead is either a non-Shaper human or a rogue Servile. By the start of the game, the PC has already joined the Rebellion and has had some amount of training. They start the game travelling with Greta and two new rebels to Southforge Citadel in order to use the Geneforge there. * Afterwards - The PC stays loyal to the Rebels and help them fight the Shapers and unleash the Unbound. Geneforge 5: Overthrow * Background - The PC of Geneforge 5 is an amnesiac working in the Foundry for Shaper Rawal. They start the game in the Foundry after it has been attacked by creations which turned rogue. * Afterwards Category:Geneforge 1 Characters Category:Geneforge 2 Characters Category:Geneforge 3 Characters Category:Geneforge 4 Characters Category:Geneforge 5 Characters Category:Geneforge 1 Category:Geneforge 2 Category:Geneforge 3 Category:Geneforge 4 Category:Geneforge 5 Category:Shapers Category:Rebels